herofandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Heroes T-V
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. T *Teachers: Heroes who dedicate their lives to educating others. *Tech-Users: Heroes who regularly use technology to help them face evil. *Teenage Heroes: Heroes between 13 and 19. *Telekinetics: Heroes who have the power to move objects with their mind. *Telepaths: Heroes who possess the psychic power to read others minds and communicate mentally. *Teleporters: Heroes who can move from place to place by thought. *Terrorists: An extreme form of anti-heroes, ones who are willing to cross into outright terrorism for good. *The Chosen One: A Hero destined to perform a deed of great heroism. *The Hero: The specific main hero and often protagonist of the story. *The Icon: The hero, who is considered the principle of heroism in universe. *The Messiah: Similiar to the chosen one, this type of hero is destined to save all mankind. They exist to bring redemption to all, even sometimes the villain. *Thrill-Seekers: Heroes who not only embrace the dangers but enjoy them to. *Tigers: Heroes who either are or are like Tigers. *Time-Travellers: Heroes who travel through time. *Titular Heroes: Heroes who are mentioned in the title. *Tomboys: Female heroes, who are in touch with their masucline side. *Toys: A Hero who is (initially) a toy. *Tragic Heroes: Heroes who are doomed to misery due to a fatal flaw they possess, or alternatively simply heroes whose lives are tragic. *Traitor: Heroes who have betrayed others, normally an evil organization they once pleged allegance to before realizing who they were. *Transformed Heroes: Heroes who change into a different kind of being down to magic. *Trap Masters: A hero with an apptitude for building traps. *Trash-Talking Heroes: A hero who is not above mocking, insulting or even taunting the villain. *Tricksters: Heroes who use trickery and deception to overcome opponents. *Tritagonists: The third most important hero in the story. *Troublemakers: A hero who causes trouble, either by accident or intentionally. *Tsundere: Heroes who start of abusive towards their allies, but redeem themselves eventually. *Turtles: A hero who is or has qualities of a turtle. *Twins: Heroes who have a sibling who is a twin, be they identical, non-identical or fraternal. U *Umbrakinetic Heroes: Heroes who utilize the power of Darkness. *Undead Heroes: Heroes who are caught in between life and death. *Unwanted Heroes: A Hero who is despised and unwanted by the society they try and save. Often due to misunderstanding and paranoia. V *Vampires: Heroes who despite being bloodsucking creatures, fight for good. *Vegetation Heroes: A Hero who is (at least part) a plant. *Vehicular Heroes: A Hero who uttalises a vehicle to help perform good. *Victims: A hero who is the victim of the villain(s). *Vigilante: Heroes who take the law into there own hands, and try and do good outside the law. *Villain's Crush: A hero who is the object of the villains desires. *Villain's Descendant: A hero, whose ansestor is a villain. *Villains turned to the Good Side: A hero who started off the villain, but changed sides along the way and became a good person. *Virtually Resourceful: A hero who it is neccessary for them to continue existing. Gallery Mcgonagall.png|Minerva McGonagall is the teacher from Harry Potter. Needy Lesnicki.jpg|Anita Lesnicki is the teenage heroine. Accelerator.png|Accelerator (Toaru Majutsu No Index) is the powerful telekinetic. Xavier.png|Charles Xavier is the skilled telepath. Theprotaganst.jpg|Nicholas Raine is the terrorist. Touma url.jpg|Touma Kamijou is a good example of the Messiah, specifically the all-loving hero, as he'll easily risk his life to save someone he doesn't even know; he himself states he doesn't see why he needs a reason to help someone. Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker is "The Hero" of the Star Wars franchise. Kick-Buttowski-skate.jpg|Kick Buttowski is the thrill-seeker. CollageДоктора.jpg|The Doctor is an time-traveller. Sam Manson.png|Sam Manson is a tomboy in Danny Phantom. Kaede (Elfen Lied).jpg|Kaede is an prime example of the tragic heroine. In her case, she was relentlessly bullied in the orphanage and lost her puppy to mean-spirited kids. Aladdin smiling kindly.png|Aladdin (Disney) is the best example of a trickster. In his case, he uses his cunning tricks to overcome his opponents. Fate zero Rin.png|Rin Tohsaka is an good example of a Tsundere. Ragna the Bloodedge (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Ragna the Bloodedge is the umbrakinetic hero. 250px-Stefan promo saison 5.png|Stefan Salvatore is the vampire. Layla2.jpg|Layla (Sky High) is the vegetation heroine. In her case, she have the power to control plants. Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) is an popular example of a vigilante. GT Vegeta.png|Vegeta is the villain turned to the good side. In his case, he was redeemed by Goku's empathy and ideals. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists